Fallen Empires
Fallen Empires ist die fünfte Magic: The Gathering Erweiterung und erschien im November 1994. Es war nicht als Teil eines Blocks konzipiert. Setdetails Folgende Seltenheitsverteilung liegt vor: 35 Commons (15@C4, 20@C3), 31 Uncommons (25@U3, 5@U2, 1@C1), 36 Rares (36@U1). Jede Commonkarte der Seltenheit C4 hatte 4 verschiedene Versionen und jede C3 Common hatte 3 Versionen. Die verschiedenen Versionen hatten neben den Artworks auch unterschiedliche Flavortexte. Wenn man diese Variation mit einbezieht, enthielt die Edition 120 verschiedene Commons. Das Editionssymbol soll das Konzept des Empires symbolisieren. Die Länder von Fallen Empires haben eine einzigartige rot getönte Textbox. Fallen Empires war das letzte Set, in dem das gekippte "T" als Tapsymbol benutzt wurde. Marketing Falle Empires wurde in Boostern mit acht Karten Inhalt verkauft, wobei sechs Commons und zwei Uncommons enthalten waren. Die Varietät an Artworks war ein Experiment um zu sehen wie die Spieler mehr Artworks auf Commons finden würden und das Ergebnis war, dass die Spieler es hinderlich fanden, da es das schnelle identifizieren einer Karte erschwerte. Die Hektik im Jahre 1994 hat offenbar alle geblendet, sodass niemand beachtete, dass man nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Karten verkaufen würde. In der Folge entstand eine Überproduktion. Die Karten waren von Mitte November 1994 bis 1998 verfügbar. Obwohl die Auslieferung Ende Januar 1995 gestoppt wurde, wurden genug Karten gedruckt um die Regale auch noch einige Jahre später zu füllen. Nach 15 Jahren waren die Boosterboxen noch zu etwa dem selben Preis verfügbar wie zu der Veröffentlichung. Die Auflage wurde von Wizards mit 350-374 Millionen Karten angegeben. Das Scheitern Fallen Empires in der geplanten Zeit zu verkaufen, sowie die Lagerkosten verursachten einen erheblichen Aufwand für WotC, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass es von Revised die Aufträge für Fallen Empires hat zurückfahren lassen. Nach Fallen Empires entschied WotC, dass sie zuvor entscheiden wollten wie viel eines bestimmte Produkts sie drucken wollen. Daher führte die Verkaufsabteilung ein, dass Läden einer Stufe zugeordnet werden und die Produktionsmenge darüber berechnet wird. Wie viele Waren der Händler vor Ort dann wirklich bekommt, hängt jedoch vom Distributor ab, diese haben bei ihrer Entscheidung der Zuordnung der Waren Spielraum. Storyline Hauptartikel: Sarpadia Nach dem Bruderkrieg brach auf dem Kontinent Sarpadia auf Dominaria das Eiszeitalter an. Die Änderung des Klimas und die knapper werdenden Ressourcen führten selbst unter Verbündeten zu Kämpfen um das Überleben. Themen Fallen Empires hat ein Thema, dass daraus besteht, dass die Flavortexte der Karten genutzt werden können um zusammen eine Geschichte zu bilden. Ein anderes Thema des Set sind Kreaturenstämme ein weiteres Thema. Zum ersten Mal wurden universelle Kreaturtypen benutzt, welche bestimmte Kreaturen in der Erweiterungen verbanden. Des Weiteren verwiesen mehrere Karten auf diese Kreaturentypen. Folgende Kreaturtypen bilden in dieser Edition Stämme: Ein weiteres, drittes Thema des Sets war der Gebrauch von Spielsteinen und Marken, jedoch wurde bei diesem Thema etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen, sodass die große Menge verschiedener Spielsteine und Marken zu einiger Verwirrung sorgte. "There were so many cards that produced tokens and/or required counters that we issued a cardboard sheet of them in Duelist #4"http://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/arcana/fallen-empires-tokens-2002-05-31 "Da waren so viele Karten, die Spielsteine produzieren und/oder Marken erfordern, dass wir einen Bogen von Karten in der Duelist #4 erstellten." Als ein Ergebnis dieser Erweiterung und einiger anderer Karten wie Frankenstein's Monster werden heute nur noch +1/+1 und -1/-1 Marken benutzt um Kreaturen zu modifizieren (mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen). Kreaturtypen Fallen Empires ist die erste Erweiterung, das eine konsolidierte Zusammenstellung universeller Kreaturtypen benutzt. Dies hängt natürlich auch mit dem Stammesthema zusammen, von den 14 Kreaturtypen waren nur Orgg und Mauer nicht mit diesem Thema verknüpft. Die folgenden Kreaturtypen wurden in dieser Edition eingeführt: Pilzwesen (Fungus), Homarid, Orgg, Soldat, Thrull und Townsfolk (später geändert zu Mensch). Durch Spielsteine wurden auch folgende Typen produziert: Camarid, Citizen und Saproling. Folgende Kreaturtypen aus der Edition kamen schon vorherigen Erweiterungen vor: Avatar, Kleriker, Zwerg, Elf, Goblin, Meervolk, Ork, Mauer. Bemerkenswerte Karten * Goblingranate (Goblin Grenade) ist ein sehr stark Spruch für direkten Schaden. * High Tide hat erfolgreich Jahre nach dem Druck einen Platz in einigen Turnierdecks gefunden. * Hymn to Tourach ist der beste Discard-Spruch, der jemals gedruckt wurde. Danach wurde von Wizards gesagt, dass sie keine zufälligen Abwerfeffekte mögen, weil sie so stark seien. * Order of the Ebon Hand ist einer der sogenannten "Pump Knights" und wurde ein einigen sehr starken Nekropotenz Decks gespielt. Zyklen Fallen Empires beinhaltet drei Zyklen: * Artefakt Boon: Jeder dieser drei Rare Artefakte hat die Manakosten von und einer aktivierten Fähigkeit, mit den kosten " , , opfere Karte". Der Effekt jeder dieser Artefakte ist eine abgeschwächte Version von den Boons aus Alpha -Balsam der Wiederherstellung (Healing Salve), Conch Horn (Ancestral Recall), Implements of Sacrifice (Dark Ritual), Aeolipile (Lightning Bolt) und Elven Lyre (Giant Growth). * Opferländer / Saclands: Jedes dieser Uncommon Länder besitzt folgend Fähigkeiten " Karte kommt getappt ins Spiel. : Erhöhe deinen Manapool um M. , opfere Karte: Erhöhe deinen Manapool um MM.", wobei M die jeweilige Farbe des Landes ist, des Weiteren ist jedes der Artworks von Mark Poole - Ruins of Trokair, Svyelunite Temple, Ebon Stronghold, Dwarven Ruins, und Havenwood Battleground. * Speicherländer /Storagelands: Jedes dieser Uncommon Länder besitzt folgend Fähigkeiten "Karte kommt getappt ins Spiel. Du kannst wählen, ob Du Karte während Deiner Enttap-Phase enttappst oder nicht und dafür eine Speichermarke auf es legst. Tap, entferne X Speichermarken dieser Karte: Erhöhe Deinen Manavorrat um soviel M, wie X beträgt.", des Weiteren wurde jedes dieser Länder von Pat Morrisey illustriert - Icatian Store, Sand Silos, Bottomless Vault, Dwarven Hold und Hollow Trees. Spiegelpaare Fallem Empires besitzt fünf Spiegelpaare, die alle feindfarben Hoser sind; * Chants: Diese beiden Uncommon Verzauberungen, eine schwarz, die andere grün, kosten beide je MM und müssen zu Beginn des Zuges geopfert werden, wenn man nicht ein Mana der jeweiligen Farbe zahlt. Sie fügen einem Spieler 3 Schaden zu, wenn der Spieler ein Basisland der jeweils anderen Farbe des Spiegelpaares (also Gebirge oder Wald) ins Spiel bringt, wenn dieser nicht eine -1/-1 Marke auf eine seiner Kreaturen legt - Tourach's Chant und Thelon's Chant. * Landwalkers: Diese beiden Uncommon 2/2 Kreaturen sind blau und rot können Landtarunung anhängig von der je anderen Farbe erhalten - River Merfolk und Goblin Flotilla. * Ordenskleriker: Diese Common Klerikerkreaturen sind weiß und schwarz, kosten je MM und haben Schutz vor der je anderen Farbe, sowie je eine aktivierte Fähigkeit - Order of Leitbur und Order of the Ebon Hand. * Trapper: Diese Uncommon Sprüche, der eine blau, der andere grün, interagieren mit dem Tap/Untap Status von Kreaturen der je anderen Farbe - Homarid Shaman und Thelon's Curse. * Kriegskunstverzauberungen: Diese Uncommon Verzauberungen, die eine weiß, die andere rot, beide kosten M und ermöglichen dem Besitzer bestimmte Kreaturen zu opfern um mit Karten der anderen Farbe zu interagieren - Heroism and Raiding Party. Fehldrucke Einer der bekanntesten Fehldrucke stammt aus einem Drucklauf von Fallen Empires. Die Karten wurden mit der Rückseite von Wyvern gedruckt, einem anderen TCG. Dies konnte zu Stande kommen, weil beide Spiele in der selben Fabrik hergestellt wurden. Diese Karten können relativ hohe Werte erreichen. Kategorie:Editionen